Sex Gangsters Wiki
Welcome to the Sex Gangsters Wiki Sex Gangsters is a quest based browser games in which you, the "hero" are asked by an older gentleman to replace him as a leader in his world. The majority of the game is focused on collecting girls for your gang, stripping them and having sex with them. Your character seems to have no scruples and is willing to do just about anything in pursuit of your goals. One of the key visual features is shifting scenes as you uncover the event of your current quest or work on stripping one of you girls. While the artwork is consistant in it's style, it is not always consistent in it's coloring. During Pearl's second quest and all of Amy's quest the character appears blonde despite the gang member being a brunette.fucking! Here we will discuss the timers and mechanics of the game. Please update if need be. PvP On the top you will see a half red and blue pill (stamina), sword (attack power), and shield (defence) for your PvP status. Your attack and defence is determained by your gear, and the gear of your army. Your stamina will auto-refill in time, one point every 10 minutes (you may have to hit refresh for them to show up). You can also spend gold to refill stamina at any time instead of waiting. Your character Your character is the only male and leader of your movement. You can equip him with 1 item in each of the 5 catagories (Body, Hats, Pants, Boots, and Accesories), In order to equip the items, you need to first purchase the item, then click on the image and your character will try it on. Save by pressing apply. In some cases, you need to purchase a item to continue in a quest, so check back often to see if you have the best equipment on. Girls As mentioned above, the gear of your character AND the gear of your army represents your attack and defense power. Similar to your character, you can raise their stats by buying each girl a item from each of the different catagories (Clothes, Accessories, Jewels, Pets, and Cars) although these items are not actually equiped. You can obtain girls in four ways: Story Event (Quests) '''- In every area there is a named girl you can only get by completing quests. These quests require energy to perform and often require and use items. You must obtain each area's named girl before you can move on to the next one. These girls have different requirements to upgrade. One star requires buying items at the girls' store. Two stars requires finishing a collection. Three stars requires advancing you title. '''Host a party (uses gold) - This is paying gold for a randomly selected girl. London costs 20 gold to host a party, Los Angeles costs 40, and so on. You cannot host a party in an area until it is unlocked. If you host again and get the same girl, her stats will improve slightly. These girls can be upgraded by completing their quest, which consists of stealing items through PvP. Win through a tournament - This is a reward for placing a certain place in the weekly tournaments. During each tournament you collect mojo by fighting in PvP, hosting parties or buying items with gold. You must be in the top three thousand to win anything, which is gold and cash. The top 650 earn that week's teir three girl, top 300 earn the teir two girl, and only the top one hundred earn the teir one girl. However, each rank earns the prizes below it, so a player in the top 300 will earn two girls, cash and gold. Special Offers - AS you play, the Banker will sometimes randomly offer you a girls if you buy cash or gold with real money. You get one girl with a ten dollar purchase, two with twenty dollars, and three with fifty dollars. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse